vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
M102 howitzer
|length=Travel: |part_length= |width=Travel: |height=Travel: |crew=8 |cartridge=105x372R |caliber= |action=vertical sliding-wedge |rate=Maximum: 10 rpm Normal: 3 rpm |velocity= |range=11.5 km (7.1 miles) |max_range=15.1 km (9.4 miles) with rocket-assisted projectile |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil=hydropnuematic |carriage=box-trail |elevation=-5° to +75° |traverse=360° }} First introduced during the Vietnam War, the M102 was the light-towed 105 mm howitzer used by the United States Army in the Vietnam War, the First Gulf War, and most recently in the Iraq War. An Air Mobile Howitzer for the Vietnam War The M102 105mm howitzer is used in air mobile (helicopter) and light infantry operations.Global Security. Org, M102 105mm Lightweight Towed Howitzerhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/ground/m102.htm The weapon carriage is lightweight welded aluminum, mounted on a variable recoil mechanism. The weapon is manually loaded and positioned, and can be towed by a 2 ton truck or High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV), can be transported by UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters, or can be dropped by parachute with airborne units. When emplaced, the howitzer's high volume of fire compensates in large measure for the lower explosive weight of the projectile compared to the Army's 155mm and 8-inch howitzers. Since 1964, the Army has acquired 1,150 M102 towed howitzers. This weapon is being replaced by the M119-series 105mm howitzer.Global Security. Org, M102 105mm Lightweight Towed Howitzerhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/ground/m102.htm Resistance to Change Units were initially equipped with the M101A1 howitzer, virtually the same 105-mm howitzer that had been used to support U.S. forces since World War II. In 1966 a new 105-mm towed howitzer, the M102, was received in Vietnam. The first M102s were issued to the 1st Battalion, 21st Field Artillery, in March 1966.Global Security. Org, M102 105mm Lightweight Towed Howitzerhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/ground/m102.htm Replacement of the old howitzers continued steadily over the next four years. Many of the more seasoned artillerymen did not want the old cannon replaced. Over the years they had become familiar with its every detail and were confident that it would not disappoint them in the clutch. These experienced artillerymen could offer some seemingly convincing reasons why the M101 was still the superior weapon: its waist-high breech made it easier to load; it had higher ground clearance when in tow; but most important, it was considerably less expensive than the M102.Global Security. Org, M102 105mm Lightweight Towed Howitzerhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/ground/m102.htm Their arguments, however, were futile. The new M102 was by far the better weapon. It weighed little more than 1½ tons whereas the M101A1 weighed approximately 2½ tons;Global Security. Org, M102 105mm Lightweight Towed Howitzerhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/systems/ground/m102.htm as a result, more ammunition could be carried during heliborne operations, and a 3/4-ton truck rather than a 2½-ton truck was its prime mover for ground operations. Another major advantage of the M102 was that it could be traversed a full 6,400 mils. The M101A1 had a limited on-carriage traverse, which required its trails (stabilizing legs) to be shifted if further traverse was necessary. A low silhouette made the new weapon a more difficult target for the enemy, an advantage that far outweighed the disadvantage of being somewhat less convenient to load. Basic Design The 105-mm howitzer M102 is a lightweight towed weapon, which has a very low silhouette when in the firing position. The M102 howitzer fires a 33-pound projectile of semifixed ammunition and at charge 7 will fire 11,500 meters. It has a muzzle velocity of 494 meters per second. The maximum rate of fire is 10 rounds per minute for the first 3 minutes, with a sustained rate: 3 rounds per minute.TM 9-100-202-14, TM 9-1015-234-12, TM 9-1015-234-10, AND LO 9-1015-234-10 A roller tire attached to the trail assembly of the M102 permits the weapon to be rotated 6,400 mils around a firing platform, which provides the pivot for the weapon.TM 9-100-202-14, TM 9-1015-234-12, TM 9-1015-234-10, AND LO 9-1015-234-10 The weapon can be elevated from -89 mils (-5 degrees) to a maximum of 1,333 mils (75 degrees). The panoramic telescope has a four power, fixed focus optical system, with 178 mils field of view. It contains dry nitrogen gas to retard fogging and condensation. The parallax shield used during boresighting protects the lens.TM 9-100-202-14, TM 9-1015-234-12, TM 9-1015-234-10, AND LO 9-1015-234-10 The trails are made of aluminum alloy. They are a single box trail in wishbone shape, and serve three purposes, which are: mobility, stability, and stowage of section equipment. The lunette is the towing pintle that allows the weapon to be connected to the vehicle. When towing, vehicle has a fixed or seized tow pintle; remove the lock plate located under the lunette. The drawbar has two positions. The drawbar is lowered for travel, and raised for firing. There are two lifting brackets to connect slings to, when the howitzer is being lifted by helicopter. A third bracket is located on front yoke. The carriage handles are used by crew members to lifting and shifting the howitzer during loading, unloading, and emplacing the howitzer. The firing platform attaches to the howitzer lower carriage by using a socket and a locking handle. The eight holes are for the stakes needed to stake the howitzer in position. Platform stakes are issued in three sizes. There are four 15-inch stakes issued. These are used for frozen or rocky terrain, and are normally issued only where needed, such as extremely cold areas. There are eight 24-inch stakes issued, and they are used for hard packed ground. Four 38-inch stakes are issued to be used for soft ground. The first production versions were displayed with a muzzle brake, most likely to allow long range 105mm rounds to be fired, but was discontinued before shipment to Vietnam. "Howitzer Fires In All Directions." Popular Science, September 1966, p. 95, bottom of page. Current Usage While the M102 is no longer in use by the Active United States Army, having been replaced by the M119, it is still in use by the National Guard. The M102 was last deployed to combat in 2004 by the 1st Battalion, 206th Field Artillery, Arkansas Army National Guard. Seventeen M102 howitzers were deployed to Camp Taji, Iraq. The 1-206th FA provided fire and conducted counter-fire missions in support of 39th BCT operations, an element of the 1st Cavalry Division. The 1-206th scavenged spare parts from nine M102 howitzers that were located in the Camp Taji Bone Yard. Allegedly these howitzers were captured by the Iraqi Army during the Iran-Iraq War in the 1980s. The M102 is also used on the USAF's Lockheed AC-130 gunship. The M102 105mm cannon was modified to be fired from the left rear side door of the AC-130 gunship aircraft.http://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/ac/equip/m102.htm To accommodate this cannon, one of the side-firing 40mm guns was removed from the aircraft and replaced by the radome that formerly had been installed in the door cavity. That change provided enough space for the 105mm gun to be mounted in the doorway in place of the radome. The gun was first used extensively beginning with the Vietnam War and is still used to the present day.http://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/ac/equip/m102.htm The M102 is used in extremely limited roles by the United States Marine Corps, primarily for firing salutes. Other countries which still uses the M102 cannon are Malaysia in the 2nd Emergency era (1968-1988). Malaysian Army conduct the artillery bombardment from remote locations which targeted CPM positions in the Malaysian Thai border which the artillery was transported using a under slung. Now the guns have been decommissioned and only used for firing salute. Characteristics * Caliber: 105 mm (4.13 in) * Length: 17.1 feet (5.2 m) * Width: 6.4 feet (2 m) * Height: 5.2 feet (1.6 m) * Weight: 1.5 tons (1.4 t) * Crew: 8 * Rate of fire: 10 rounds per minute maximum, 3 rounds per minute sustained * Range: 11,500 m (7.1 miles), 15,100 m (9.4 miles) with rocket-assisted projectile References External links * The Army Fact File Category:Anti-communist forces weapons Category:Weapons of the Vietnam War Category:Vietnam War artillery